Claw Of The Wild Epilogue
by allieonzee
Summary: Danny saved Sam and the rest of his class from Walker. Wulf got away safely and is free at last. What happened after the episode ended?


**Heyo, Blue here! **

**This is my first fanfiction I ever wrote. Being a big fan of Danny Phantom and its characters, exs****pecially the trio, I decided to write this and take my own spin on it. Also no one can say what DEFINITELY happened...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does. But, he sure knows how to create the most amazing characters I've come to know...**

**Note: This has been edited from its original version. I wrote this about three years ago so yeah.**

* * *

><p><em>"Ok, we're ready." Tucker said as he pressed play. On the screen appeared "Bloodbath 3". He held popcorn and a drink in his hands. "It's show time…" he smiled as he faced Danny and Sam.<em>

_Danny, Sam and Tucker had just gone through a crazy couple of days. First, the creepy campsite. Then, their classmates disappearing one by one. Then even the teachers and Tucker! Leaving Sam, Danny and a recently escaped Wulf to fight of ghosts and save everyone from Walker..._

_Yeah, crazy doesn't even to describe it._

_Sam glanced over at him. "No, no, no. That's not what we're watching." She slid of the log and sat on the ground with her hands behind her head. Danny and Tucker looked at her questionably and shrugged as they sat on either side of her._

_"Now it's show time..." she smiled and glanced at the night sky._

_Danny looked at the night sky and smiled. "Wow…" he turned to her and smiled._

_"I know…" she smiled back. They turned to see Tucker snoring as he rested his head on the back of the log. They giggled. They could hear an owl hoot in the distance. Danny turned to her._

_"We have our own soundtrack..." he smiled as he faced her._

_"It's perfect." She grinned as she glanced back at the night sky._

_Danny yawned and stretched out his arm, his hand resting on log. He relaxed as he peered up to the sky._

He felt movement a few minutes later. He glanced over to see Sam making her way towards the girls' cabins. Tucker shifted, yawning and rubbing his tierd eyes.

"Whoa, dude, did I fall asleep or something?" he asked as he got up. Danny nodded, getting up and offering his friend a hand to get up. Tucker took it and Danny pulled the boy up.

They walked over to boys' cabin and got into a comfortable pair of pjs Tucker in yellow t-shirt and a pair of red bottoms and Danny in a white t-shirt and a pair of sweats that he found in bag.

They made their way back to the warm fire to find Sam already there. She was clad in a black t-shirt and purple bottoms with small black bats in a random pattern. She cowered into her black bathrobe, arms around her knees to keep herself warm.

Tucker grabbed a sleeping bag and laid it away from the fire. He brought a pillow and climbed into it. he took of his beret and placed it, along with his PDA and glasses , beside his pillow.

"'Night guys." He mumbled drowsily, eyes fluttering shut and body relaxing.

"'Night Tucker." They said in unison. His breathing slowed until finally rising up and down slowly, signally that the computer tech was asleep.

* * *

><p>As the fire died down, Sam began to shiver. Danny took it upon himself and got up and made his way back to the cabins, grabbing her old purple blanket which he believed was a birthday gift from him when they had turned 10. The fabric was worn around the edges, showing that it had been used quite frequently The flowers that once covered the blanket seemed to have faded. He turn around and made his way back out and over to her again. He sat back down and handed her the blanket, which she took appreciatively and thanked him for.<p>

The wind still blew, and her teeth began to rattle. She looked over to Danny as she moved closer to him. He had his eyes closed and his head leaned back. She leaned her head on his shoulder and relaxed. In shock, Danny's heart beat faster. He opened his eyes to see it was only Sam. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and leaned back. She placed her head on his chest as she slowly lost consciousness.

He could feel her breath slow as she fell asleep. He smiled softly as he wrapped the blanket around her shoulders. He thought about the day and how he almost revealed his secret.

He loved Sam. He thought back to Valerie and Paulina. Paulina, how could he have ever liked her? Sam was right about her. Shallow and all. Valerie, she was sweet and all, but he didn't have the same feeling then when he was with Sam. She was his best and only girl friend. She was there when the "accident" occurred, she cheered him up and always was there for him when he needed it.

He always heard Tucker calling him clueless, but he knew he wasn't clueless about this.

He glanced down at Sam and placed a kiss on her forehead. He smiled as he slowly drifted asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Tucker awoke to birds chirping. He got up and rubbed his eyes as he grabbed his glasses and beret. He looked over to see Danny and Sam. Sam had her blanket Danny bought her over her shoulders as she rested near his chest. He held her around the waist, a bit of her blanket resting on his back.<p>

Tucker smiled. Danny was clueless while Sam couldn't admit her feelings for him. He remembered about the "Ember" spell, how he asked Sam if she ever wanted to go out with him. He believed Danny and Sam were meant for each other. He quickly ran and grabbed his camera. He took a picture and giggled evilly as he crept away to the cabins.

Sam woke up to feel two arms wrapped around her waist. She looked up to see Danny, sleeping still and Tucker missing.

She smiled in content as she got up. He stirred as he blinked, his icy blue eyes searching. He saw Sam walking towards the cabins, her blanket in her arms. He looked to see Tucker walking towards him. He retrieved his PDA and placed it into his pocket. He got up and made his way to the cabin and got dressed. He returned to see that both Sam and Tucker waiting for him. Together, they made their way towards the giant glass chamber on the hill.

He sighed deeply "This is gonna a long day...I'M GOIN GHOST!"


End file.
